


Milk and Promises

by Meli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Chocolate Milk, F/M, Promises, late night text, shalluangst, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Shiro is back, the castle isnotdestroyed, and Allura wants to have a chat over a late night cup of chocolate milk. In this fic you'll also find the classic Shallura hand holding, sweet forehead touches, and a loving hug because they're good for your heart. <3





	Milk and Promises

Shiro sat on his bed staring at the three journal entries he's sure he didn’t write. The blue screen glowed softly in his unadorned room. The angry and confused words glared back at him begging for someone to explain why everything felt so off. He sighed and ran his fingers through his all-white hair. A light chirp alerted him of a new message and he clicked on the little pop-up window in the corner of his screen. 

**Lura: Hey, are you awake? Any chance I can interest you in a warm cup of chocolate milk?**

The message was from Allura. He smiled as he read the message twice over. Each time he read it he felt like he fell into a time warp and landed in his own past. To a time when he discovered that not all aliens were cruel and when death was life’s greatest mystery. Memories of late-night stargazing with the princess filled his thoughts. Quiet moments that brought a peace so profound he could almost forget about the pit and _his_ title of Champion. 

_Stars_ , how he had missed Allura. Perhaps they could get back to where they once were. Besides, he should probably talk to someone about the journal entries, he thought as he typed his response.

**S: “I’m up. Meet in the kitchen?”**

She responded quickly. 

**Lura: “Already here.”**

He chuckled as he closed the screen out. The blue light winked off and he made his way to the door in darkness. The door swooshed open quietly and he made his steps just as quite to avoid waking the others. Sneaking past the paladins’ rooms brought on a bout of deja vu so strong that he nearly tripped. He used to do this with his heart racing and his palms a little sweaty. He had been falling in love with the princess then, he reminded himself. 

On their last late-night chat she had told him about her friends back in Altea and the video messages she recently found of her friends saying goodbye. He had been consoling her and preparing himself to tell her about Adam when the castle alarms went off and the two rushed off to battle. He never got the chance to finish that conversation.

_Stars_ , when did his life become so fuckin’ weird? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked into the kitchen. He was expecting to see Allura in her floor-length nightgown and robe, but instead, he found her in pink leggings with fuzzy socks and a loose cropped t-shirt. When did she get those? She looked like she was in a kitchen on Earth and not on an alien castle-ship. 

“Do the clothes not suit me?” she asked pulling at the hem of her shirt to look down at it.

He blushed at the movement because for a moment he thought she was moving to remove it, but _that_ was a ridiculous thought. “No, you look lovely. You remind me of Earth dressed like that. It’s nice.”

Allura smiled and returned to pouring two glasses of milk. Shiro went to lean an elbow on the counter beside her as he watched her put a spoon full of Nesquik into each cup. “Where in the universe did you get milk _and_ Nesquik?” he asked with a chuckle, watching as the milked swirled into a yummy brown color. 

“The Earth store at the Space Mall, of course,” she said, smiling as she handed him his cup. 

“Of course,” he said and took a sip, “Yum!”

Allura cradled her cup in both hands and smiled up at him. Looking at her like this he could almost pretend that he never died, that he never left her side, and that he never broke his promise. “Shiro,” she said so softly it was almost a whisper, “you look so sad these days.”

“I’m still adjusting to my body. Sometimes I feel like I’m walking in someone else’s shoes. I, um, I thought maybe my clone might have felt the same and wondered if he ever found my journal. I used to keep one to help cope with everything that happened to me, you know?” She nodded and looked at him with complete understanding. She sympathized but she didn’t pity him. It was one of his favorite things about her, he thought with a smile and continued, “When I went to write in it recently I found entries that my clone must have written. Reading those entries was… odd. He cared about you all and was so angry with himself for not fitting in as well as he thought he should…”

He let his words trail off as she sighed and looked down at her cup. “Things weren’t the same after we lost you,” she said twirling the milk around in her cup, “We all thought you changed and no one blamed you for it. You were captured by the enemy twice and we weren’t sure of what happened in your captivity.” 

Allura huffed and placed her cup on the counter. Unable to keep still she twirled a curl around her fingers and looked at him with eyes brimming with tears, “I thought, maybe you were upset with us, with… me. We promised each other that we would stand together in this war. That we would get each other through it. When I was captured you risked everything to get me back, but I couldn’t find you, Shiro.” Her blue-pink eyes turned upwards to the ceiling in an attempt to keep the tears from falling, but fall they did. He watched the iridescent tears glide over her cheek mark and down to her jaw. What should he do, he wondered as she continued, “You, he had to find his way back to us on his own and nearly died doing it. I thought you were mad because I broke my promise to you. We could barely agree on anything. We were almost always at odds.”

Shiro took her hand in his and lead them to the table. Their chocolate milk sat forgotten on the counter. She lifted his hand with both of hers to her heart, “But he wasn’t you. You’re you and I need to apologize for breaking my promise, Shiro. I couldn’t keep Zarkon from hurting you again. From killing you. I’m so sorry.” She squeezed his hand and raised it up to her lips. He wished he had his replacement arm so that he could wipe the tears away. 

“Allura,” he sighed and leaned forward to touch her forehead with his. He admired their clasped hands and thought of how he always loved the contrast in color. “We never promised to keep each other alive. That would have been impossible to keep. We’re at war. We both know that war and death go hand in hand. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Her blue and pink eyes met his warm grey gaze. He smiled and squeezed her hands, but she dropped his hand to wrap her arms around his neck. Shiro wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered, “You saved me, ‘Lura. I died, but you brought me back. You more than fulfilled your promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked this! Haven't really played around with angsty fics and this was fun!  
> Come say hi over on [Tumblr<](https://meli-writes.tumblr.com/#) and leave me a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
